


Caught up in webs

by Justalazywriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Peter, ill post some later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalazywriter/pseuds/Justalazywriter
Summary: so this got taken down, why?  who knows. But whoever reported it,  remove yourself 👌Business has called Tony away from his adopted son Peter, the young boy only ten still learning to grasp the powers he now has and the loss of his aunt Tony leaves the boy in the hands of the people the man saw as a second family, the remaining Avengers.A small 10-15 chapter fanfic of the Avengers trying to nanny young Peter Parker and the chaos he will bring and the friendships he'll create.  Read through the cute and emotional adventures of babysitting a spider, it can't be that hard, right?(I swear this will be a good book I just such at descriptions)(this will be 10-15 chapter store even though it only says 1/1 right now)





	Caught up in webs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, sadly it got deleted from a report. 
> 
> I don't understand why, but I hope my previous readers find their way back here, if so please leave a comment! 
> 
> I hope you darlings have a lovely day and please leave a comment below :)

“Your leaving us in charge of a child” Tony ran a hand over his face in mild frustration, “Yes, yes I am” Nat crossed her arms leaning against the wall, “Why don’t you just hire a nanny?” Clint asked as he entered the living courters in the compound. Tony only rolled his eyes, _if only he could hire a nanny._

“He, he has _abilities_ ,” the brunette said trying to put it lightly not wanting to be bombarded with questions, “He’s a mutant?” Steve asked now curious in the conversation, “I guess, fuck guys I really don’t have time for this I need to be in Hong Kong within the next 15 hours, so are you going to help me or not” the strain in the mans face clear, not wanting to leave Peter in the hands of people he didn’t trust, people he didn’t even know. “How hard can it be to take care of a ten-year-old, Lila just turned eight” the archer finally spoke, a warm smiling making its way to his face picturing his beautiful daughter, missing his family.

“I’m in as long as he doesn’t transform into anything,” Natasha said Tony making a face of relief as he sighed, “thank you” .

 

\--

Steve and Bucky had retired to the gym, Natasha, and Clint still in the lounge waiting for Tony to return with the child.

As the elevator doors opened, immediately the woman’s eyes finding their way to stare at the man as he walked into the open space with a boy hidden behind him. Clint’s heart almost melted at the box,  a little carbon copy of Stark. The boy’s curly hair covering his eyes, no doubt Peter had done it intentionally to hide his warm hazel eyes, Clint couldn’t help but smile as he saw the billionaires smile as Peter’s small hand held tightly onto his callus one.

“Natasha, Clint, I’d like you to meet Peter” The boy shuffled his feet trying to hide behind his father, Clint got up from the couch walking over to Tony, kneeling down so he wasn’t towering over the young child, “Hello bud, I’m Clint” the archer smiled gently, Peter looking up from behind his curls “Hi” was all Peter said, his voice soft and delicate.

Tony was the next to lay a knee to the ground so he matched his son’s height, “Okay, Underroos. I have to go for a while, so please try to be good while I’m away” Peter mad a disgruntle face, “I don’t want you to go” Tony sighed, ruffling the soft amber brown curls, “I know bud, it’s only for a week, ten days at most” It pained the man to leave the child, knowing the boy had a fear of abandonment since the loss of his parents and his aunt and uncle.

Peter sniffled, “You’ll come back right?” the pain behind the boy's voice hurt the man's heart as he pulled Peter into a hug. “I promise Pete, I love you okay?” Peter returned the hug, his small hands gripping tightly to his fathers suit jacket, “I love you dad be safe”

\--

As Tony left, Peter stayed his distance from Natasha and Clint, hiding in hid room.

“Fuck Nat, I don’t know what do to” Clint complained, tossing his head back, “You’re the one with the kids” the assassin said, “I can’t let him isolate himself in that room, how can Stark have such a cute kid” it baffled him as Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

Clint knocked gently at Peter’s door, “Hey Kiddo, its Clint. Can I come in?” silence, Clint sighed, “I know you don’t know me, but I have children your age and I know its tough to be away from a parent” it hurt him to think about his family but he knew it was better this way, it was keeping them safe. The man was about to give up, turning to walk away till he heard a faint “Come in”.

Pushing open the door, feeling his lips quirk into a neutral face seeing Peter hiding in a fort of blankets and pillows on the bed, walking over to the large bed taking a seat sinking into the comfortable mattress. “Dad will come back right?” Peter’s soft voice spoke almost hurting Clint to hear as the kid sounded so scared.

“He will Peter, he just has to deal with some financial business” Peter made a soft “mhm” sound from under the blankets, “Is he on a plane…?” Clint raised a brow at that question, not wanting to answer it in a way as he feared what would happen when he says yes. “Listen, buddy, Tony will be back soon. How about you and I go see if Steve and Bucky are in the living area and you can meet them” Peter peered his head out through a small gap in the covers, looking at the man, Clint smiling fondly at the boy.

“Then after we can order some pizza” No doubt in the archer's mind he was going to spend all of the money Tony had given them for looking after the boy. “Sound good bud?” Peter just nodded his head crawling out from his safety net.

\--

As the two entered the cross-living area as it connected to the kitchen, Peter trailing behind Clint as Bucky and Steve sat at the bar talking.

Their attention soon turned as they saw Clint walk in, Peter mimicking what he did with Tony as he hid behind the man. “Peter, this is Steve Rogers and the guy with the long hair is James but you can call him Bucky”

Steve smiled at the boy, getting up from his stool and kneeling down to Peter’s height just like the previous adults before him, offering a hand. “Hello there” Trembling, the small hand grasped the blondes and Steve gently shook their hands, “Hi” As they greeted each other, Clint decided to pull out his phone and order a couple pizzas, in the end, ordering about 25 different kinds.

As the four of them sat in the living room, Steve trying to work the telly remote till he found a cartoon channel playing Tom and Jerry, “So Pete, tell us about yourself” Clint asked gently trying to get the boy to warm up to him, Peter only shrugged, “There’s not much to know”

“That’s hard to believe when you live here” Steve chirped in, once again Peter only shrugged, that’s when Natasha asked the burning question, “What about your dad? Living with him must be fun?” wording the question in a way the boy wouldn’t feel like he was being asked if Tony was his father or not.

“Yea… Dad can be fun, I like making mini robots” and Clint and Steve couldn’t help but smile, he was a mini carbon copy of the man. “I made Karen with my dad, she’s fun to talk to” the boy smiled, the first time that evening as he went on a ramble about how he and Tony create an AI tailored to him.

Soon the pizza arrived, Peter was timid at first as he grabbed a slice of the hot pizza nervous eating around people, he’s never met but was soon engulfed in laughter, the young boy soon eating an entire pizza to himself.

“Uncle Clint can I call my dad?” Peter asked the archer, Clint’s eyes widening a bit as the boy referred to him as an uncle but smiled non the less. “You can call him in the morning Pete, He’s probably still on the airplane” and that goes the panic began.

“Plane?” his voice suddenly became nervous, his lips trembling as he spoke. “Peter?” Steve worried as the boy began to freak out his breathing getting heavy, as tears began to weld at his eyes, and then the crying began.

Clint quickly rushed to the boy taking the sobbing child into his arms, as Peter continually cried about wanting to talk to his dad, “I-I ne-need to call—I need to call dad” he cried painfully as he sobbed into Clint’s sweater as Natasha took out her phone quickly dialing Tony praying the man would answer as Clint tried desperately to soothe the crying boy.

 _“Hello”_ Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, “Tony, Peter’s crying-“before she could finish her sentence Tony had already interrupted her, _“What.”_ He seethed _“what the fuck did you do to him”_ the man’s voice like venom as he spoke. “I didn’t do anything, Clint said you may still be on the plane and to wait till calling you” Natasha could hear as Tony sighed heavily cursing under his breath, “ _Give my kid the phone, now”_

Peter quickly grasped the phone once Natasha gave it to him, the boy still sobbing as everyone could hear Tony on the other end, “Daddy” Peter sobbed, hand gripping to his tear stained shirt. “ _its okay underroos I’m here, daddy’s okay”_ Peter old cried harder hearing his fathers voice on the other end making the mans heart clench.

“You’re on a plane” he gasped through broken words, “ _I know buddy, but I’m okay, and I have a suit with me if anything happens”_ the two talked on the phone till Peter was sure Tony was okay before bidding another farewell to his dad.

Handing the phone back to Natasha, Peter mumbling a thank you to the woman as she got down on the floor beside the boy, she wasn’t practically good with children but the soft broken look in Peter’s eyes, she took the boy into her arms carding her nimble fingers through the boy’s soft curls soothing the child.

“are you scared of planes маленький один?” Peter didn’t understand what the woman said at the end but nodded his head, “Why? Your dad is safe маленький один” Peter let out a chocked soft burying his head in Natasha’s shoulder, as the boy cried, “Mamma and papa died in a plane crash” his words where jumbled and through stutter but it made everyone in the room raise a brow, bringing confusion to everyone, “I thought Tony was your dad?” Natasha soothed, Peter shook his head no then yes, “He- he adopted me after my-my uncle and aunty died” he choked.

 _Ah,_ things now began to make sense. Peter was no child from a secret affair, no he was an orphan that Tony had taken in. But _why._ There where hundreds of orphaned children, why Peter? Was it because he apparently had abilities? Or was it he had a connection before the boys lose.

“I want my dad” Clint looked at Nat as she nodded, walking towards the two, kneeling down. “Hey Peter, I’m going to take you to bed okay?” Peter let out a strangled cry begging to be left alone, “I’ll take him and stay with him” Bucky suddenly spoke up. Clint nodded his head saying okay as Bucky traded places with the archer as the war hero took the boy into his arms surprised at how light the boy was in his arms for having eaten an entire pizza no more then an hour ago.

“Who votes we call up Stark and get a few answers.”

\--

Bucky sat beside Peter as the boy’s breathing finally evened out, curling into the covers the man had placed over him. “You’re not evil” Peter mumbled, letting out a small huff under his breath Bucky had only guessed that Tony would have told the boy of his past. “Of course, not” he smiled, Peter nodded.

Nuzzling his cheek into the pillow, looking up at the man that the boy saw to look like Jesus, “Mr.Bucky, can you stay with me till I fall asleep” the boy spoke through a small stutter in his voice reminding him of Steve from back in the day, “Yea, I can do that kid”

\--

“so, what”

“So, what? Tony you’d never take in a child unless it was for personal gain.” Steve said, Tony gritting his teeth on the other end, “Your fucking will never say that to me, I love Peter more then anyone.” His voice like poison shocking Steve. “What connections did you have with the kid?”

Sighing running a frustrated hand over his face, “I knew his aunt, she ran a small bakery that caught my attention, I became friends with her rather quickly.” Looking back at the thoughts of the lovely woman, her smiles as she would help every customer. “Her husband was shot in a mugging a few years before we met when Peter was seven, and his parents died in a plane crash when he was five.”

Looking out the airplane window, thinking of how it was when he lost his family, feeling the concealing pain. “I met Peter when he was eight years old, and we got along and I ended up watching over him quite often, his elementary school went on a field trip where he ended up getting bitten by something and gaining his abilities. When May found out she was scared and sought out me.” Taking a deep breath, everyone listening intently. “The same day, OS industries tried tracking Peter down when May got stuck by a car passing away. I took Peter in as I already saw him as a son.” Steve was opening his mouth to speak, his heart aching as he had accused the man of somewhat using the boy— “So if _anyone_ wants to say Peter is for an ego boost get the fuck out of my compound.”

“I’m sorry” the apology was sincere but all the man replied with was a soft hum. “If Peter freaks out again find Bruce or Rhodey they know how to calm him down, and if any of you day anything to _my son_ that will cause him to even shed a tear I will make sure you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Natasha was about to speak, but before a word could even escape her lips

 

“ good bye.”

And the line went dead.

\--


End file.
